Who's she?
by Edwardhasmyheartforever
Summary: Bella has just moved to California from London with her overprotective father and stepmother who she doesn’t quite get along with,who will help her settle into California? Will it be the wonderful Cullens? Or the people clinging to her? Usual Pairings!
1. Meet the Cullens

**Isn't that the new girl?**

Summary:

Bella has just moved to California from London with her overprotective father and stepmother who she doesn't quite get along with. Who will help her settle into California life? Will it be the Cullen's;] or the tonnes of people who seem to be hanging to her? ALL HUMAN. Usual pairings. PLEASE R&R: D

**DISCLAIM: I do NOT own any of this it's ALL the AMAZINGLY AWESOME Stephenie Meyer's!**

"Well here we are Bells back in my home town! Are you excited about living here?" My dad Charlie asked as we drove to our new house.

No I was NOT I thought I was going to be sick. I was perfectly happy with my life back in London now I was in California about 5,000 miles away from the place where I grew up and the place where my friends were.

"Bella answer your dad." Cassidy hissed fiercely.

Cassidy was my step mother who I think only married my dad for the money. She had bleached blond hair, ill fitted clothes that seemed to show every bit of skin, sky high heels and fake tan smothered all over her. Women of her age should NOT dress like THAT! I hated her she was a self centred bitch.

"Yes I am really happy to be here! I can't wait to see the house dad!" I said forcing some excitement to leak into my voice and faking a smile.

"Good. I bet you love it and your room is awesome well we think it is anyway. Cassy picked out everything in there when we came last came to check everything was ok." Said Charlie whilst turning the radio up.

Great, if my dad thought it was awesome I was changing it the moment I stepped through the door! I just hoped he hadn't gone overboard with girly stuff as I knew my dad still wanted me to be his little girl again.

I ran my fingers through my shoulder length brown hair sighing, I suddenly felt my dad's old mobile vibrate that I was to have until we were settled here. It was a text off my best friend Daisy, It read,

_Hey Bella_

_How is California?  
We're missing' u already! :'( Y did your dad go and get that job there _

_RING ME SOON but makes sure it's not some stupid time for me!_

_Love u loads hun. And everyone in school says hi OMG Josh said he wished you and him had of stayed together!!!!! ;] BYE REMEMBER: RING RING RING DAISY! : P_

Josh was my lovely ex boyfriend it killed me to say goodbye to him but I hope we remain long distance friends as he was a nice guy.

But that was why I absolutely adored Daisy even at home she would randomly text me asking me how I was and what I was doing. At least I fitted in there what if they didn't except me here? What if I was the permanent "Oh she's the new girl. I heard..." and whatever the rumour they had heard.

I'd been there and done that before when I moved schools when my parents separated. All I want is to blend in and I doubt that is going to happen. I wanted Josh to comfort me and tell me everything was ok and Daisy to make me laugh until I cry but unless some magical spell brought them to me, it wasn't going to happen.

Whilst I was absorbed in my worries I didn't notice the car had stopped. I looked out of the window and saw the most beautiful house, there was a long stone path leading to the house then there steps to take you up to the front door there was ALOT of flowers and plants on either side. The front door was made out of what looked like oak with a huge stain glass window in the middle of it! I couldn't wait to get inside to see what it looked like.

Cassy followed me up to the house then opened it.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped.

I walked into the hall the floor was wood and shiny, there was two spiral staircases on either side straight ahead was a open room with sofas, a flat screen TV and a wall of books. There were three doors which I was curious to see what was behind them. Against one of the staircases was a white coffee table which had a big white vase on filled with flowers.

I paused to study a painting which was in the hall that I assumed my dad or the decorator picked as it defiantly wasn't my step mother's cup of tea.

"Don't you want to go and see your room Bella?" asked Cassidy

"Err yeah sure!" I smiled and nodded my head at her then followed the wicked witch up the stairs.

I finished looking around the house and concluded it was beautiful except for my room which was ok but too much pink and fluffy stuff! I finished unpacking my things that hadn't already been brought here and went downstairs where there was a small pixie sized girl who looked my age, a muscular tall boy with curly black hair and next to him slightly hiding was a HOT bronze haired boy he also looked my age.

"Bella," My dad called. Behind him was a woman with a heart shaped face, caramel coloured hair that curled at the ends with a purple dress on and a man with blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. "Meet the Cullen's, Dr .Carlisle Cullen here is an old friend of mine you might have met at mine and Cassie's wedding?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, well this is Esme," Pointing to the woman in the purple dress she smiled, "Alice, Emmett and Edward" Pointing to them who were sitting on the sofa.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Dr."

"Please call me Carlisle!"

I smiled and Esme laughed at her husband.

"Hello Bella." She greeted.

The little pixie like one called Alice walked up to me but it looked like she was skipping.

"Hi! Oh gosh we're going to be SUCH great friends! Me you and Edward are the same age so we'll be in the same year it'll be so fun! OH by the way Emmett is in the year above us but he mostly hangs with us at lunch." Alice said, she had quite a high pitched voice and spoke quickly.

"Ha-ha I hope so!" I laughed.

"I love your accent!"

I laughed more and everyone in the room did too.

"Bella we'll be in the lounge if you need us." Cassy said almost dragging Esme away.

I sat down on the plush leather sofa sandwiched in the middle between Emmett and Alice.

"So where about did you live in England Bella?" Edward asked politely.

"London I loved it there but the weather was quite wet!" I replied and winked at him.

He flashed a beautiful smile of pearl white teeth and Emmett laughed. I suddenly felt an urge of excitement to start school and it just might have been because of Edward Cullen.

**AN: Well what did you think? I hope you like it because my writing isn't the best. So please review as I love knowing what you liked and what I can improve on. This chapter is mainly just about describing what Bella character so I hope you have a picture of what she is going to be like in this story! The next chapter will probably be longer!  
Hope you liked it!**

**Edwardhasmyheartforever x**


	2. Step mothers and Alice's car

AN: Thanks for the reviews I received and all the people who subscribed to the story and story favourite it (I think that makes sense: S ;]) THANKS: D! HAHA New moon on Friday: D I'm so excited XD!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this it all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter playlist: The rumour you me at six 3 :) Please listen to it as it is an awesome song! :)

It was twenty to seven when I heard,

Cassidy screaming "Bella! Bella Get up"

"Ok," I turned over "I'm awake I'll be in the shower in a sec!"

"No Isabella, you haven't even moved get up NOW!" she screamed.

"Ok," I said getting out of bed.

Stupid cow telling me when to get up most of the time she didn't get out of bed until the afternoon.

It was Monday morning and two days after the Cullen's had visited. Alice had agreed to pick me up for school so I didn't have to get a lift with Charlie and another plus was that I wouldn't be wondering around by myself. I quickly got a shower then threw on a pair of purple denim shorts with a plain white tank top and white pumps. I put on some bracelets and quickly brushed through my hair then applied some eye liner, mascara and lip-gloss. Usually I wouldn't wear makeup but I wanted to make a good impression. I looked at my watch it was only quarter to eight, Alice wasn't picking me up until twenty to nine! So I decided to curl the ends of my hair.

When that was done I went downstairs to find breakfast, Charlie was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning Bells!" greeted Charlie

"Morning dad." I replied looking for the milk to go on the cereal I was about to have.

"Excited for school?" he asked.

"Yeah I suppose." I answered and went outside to sit on the patio hoping Charlie wasn't going to follow me.

Fortunately he took the hint and stayed in the house.

I heard the door bell go and went to get it but Cassidy got there first.

"Morning Alice, BELLA ALICE IS HERE" she shouted and she shut the door.

"Excuse me? Why shut the door? I thought you liked the Cullen's or is that just an act for my dad to see? Didn't you think I might want to say hi or invite her in for a minute whilst I get my stuff?"

"Don't talk to m" I cut her off

"Why what are you going to do to me?" I shouted storming up the stairs, I knew I was pushing the mark but she didn't treat people like THAT! I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the door and into Alice's car.

"UGHHH," I screamed.

"Bella." Alice attempted to calm me.

"Why does she treat people like shit then expect everyone else to treat her like the queen of the castle?" I carried on.

"Bella just relax!" Alice said loudly, she put the roof down of her yellow Porsche.

I took a deep breath and nodded placing a smile on my face. I leant back feeling the sun on my face; it sure was ALOT better than rain and gray clouds.

"Excited?" Alice asked

"What excited to be the new freak show everyone stares at because I'm new? If so I just can't wait!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Did I stare at you when I saw you on Saturday looking tired and absolutely a mess?"

"No, WAIT A SEC I looked terrible?"

Alice laughed

"What? We're friends now Bella I'm allowed to say that but what can I expect? You had just come off an eleven hour flight ha-ha I'm joking you looked pretty good but maybe you should ask Edward for a full detail description of what you looked like." She winked;

What the hell was she talking about?

We pulled up to a daunting building the sign read:

Welcome to Green Hills High School!

"You have to go to the office; do you want me to come with you?" Alice asked as she cut the engine.

I looked out of the window there were lots of cars very very good cars, I had to learn to drive soon.

"No I'm fine, where is it?" I asked.

"See where those boys are sitting?" She pointed to a group of boys with bad skin, greasy hair and baggy clothes.

"Yeah?"

"There!" Alice pointed out the double doors in the corner. "I'll wait here."

"Okay." I got out the car nervously.

I walked past a group of girls one whispered,

"Who's she?" she pointed at me and they all turned around.

Exactly what I meant about freak show.

I speed walked the rest of it hoping I wouldn't trip, fall or injure myself as I was EXTREMLY clumsy. I reached the doors and then the group of boys turned round.

"Hey hottie what's your name?" one asked me.

I ignored them and went inside; I went to the front desk.

"Hello," said a middle aged women with red hair she was quite wide. "How can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here." She smiled when she heard my name.

"Hello Isabella, wait a minute." She searched for something on the computer "well you need to sign this form, take your timetable, get a list of textbooks you will need and get this form signed by all your teachers."

"Ok." I took the form and signed it. The form was to check if they had the right information about me, surely they should have asked Charlie?

I took the stuff she handed to me and headed back to Alice's car.

When I reached Alice's car she was sitting on the bonnet with a boy who had wild curly honey blonde hair, he looked quite tall, Emmett was standing with his arm wrapped around a beautiful tall girl with golden hair to her waist with blue eyes and a figure every girl wishes for. I also saw Edward leaning against the door of the posh car with a box in his hands.

I reached the car and as I did Alice shouted,

"Bella, we have a present for you."

I walked over to the car dumped my stuff in the back and asked,

"What?"

"I said a present, Edward please give Bella the gift!"

"I don't like presents Alice!"

"What not even on your birthday?"

"No not on my birthday! Not on any day I just generally hate the idea of people spending money on me!"

"Oh well, Edward give her the present."

He handed me the box but I refused to open it, Emmett sighed and said

"Bella please open it, we didn't spend much on it and Alice will be moaning about it all day!"

"Fine" I snapped.

I opened the box; it was a teddy bear that said Good luck on your first day!

"Thank you," I gave Alice, Emmett and Edward a hug, "Uh I don't want to sound rude or anything but what are your names?"I asked the girl with the long blond hair and the boy with the wild hair.

They both laughed.  
"I'm Rosalie and this is Jasper," Said the blond girl. "We're brother and sister and I'm Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper is Alice's boyfriend"

I smiled and thanked Alice, Edward and Jasper again.

Edward took my stuff out of the backseat and asked,  
"Can I walk you to your lessons today Bella? Just that you don't know the school that well and stuff." He stumbled getting the words out

Emmett muttered "Smoooooth brother."

Alice coughed trying to cover a laugh.

"Yeah sure you can." I smiled at Edward and he smiled back and all my worries disappeared

Then the bell went and I got all of my worries back and a few more.

AN: So what did you think? I hope you thought it was good! Thanks for reading!!! :)


	3. The first day of school

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight it all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Playlist: Sorry I stole your gurl The Friday Night Boys.

After Edward had courteously showed me to my registration room I soon found out Alice was in my registration too. Why had she let Edward take me the long way round when I could have just walked with her?

I walked into the room; there was no teacher in there but plenty of students they all gawked at me. I plastered a smile on my face then Alice invited me to sit next to her. I sat down next to Alice; everyone turned around and stared.

Alice shouted, "Take a picture, it might just last longer!" Everyone turned around quickly.

"Thank you Alice!" I laughed.

The teacher walked in, he had black hair which was turning silver. His name was Mr. Winters, I thought it was quite a funny name for a teacher but maybe I was crazy.

"Good Morning class!"

"Good Morning Mr. Winters." Everyone said back.

"Seems like we have a new student here! Everyone welcome Isabella Swan stand up Isabella." He said jollily.

I stood up.

"Isabella introduce yourself please." Mr. Winters asked

"Umm...," I paused unsure of what to say "Hello, I'm Bella, I am seventeen years old and I am from London." I sat down embarrassed. It was only the beginning of the semester so it hadn't been the worst day of the year yet.

Mr. Winters thanked me then did the register he then let us talk for the last five minutes.

"So Bella, any boyfriends back home?" Alice asked.

"Yeah a few but my longest one was Joshua but I had to break up with him as I was coming here."

"Aw Bella, was he hot?"

"Very!" I laughed.

Then a girl with brown curly hair started walking over.

"Oh Christ here's the school slut." Muttered Alice.

"Hey Bella! I'm Jessica head cheerleader; we are going to be such great friends! I Hope you like it here and if you have any problems," she looked at Alice then back at me "come to me." She smiled. Jessica walked off wiggling her hips as she went.

"Bella please don't get involved in her shit."

"Don't worry Alice I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. Now what do you have now?"

I got my list of classes out of my bag and handed it to her. Alice studied it carefully then smiled.

"You have history now with Edward then Spanish with me and then well you have maths but I don't think Edward or me are in Maths with you so I'll save you a seat at lunch!"

"Ok Alice."

The bell rang and I headed to the door with Alice. Edward was waiting for me outside the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella! I'll see you in Spanish you'll have to show me a picture of Josh!" She laughed and winked.

I grinned and walked off with Edward.

"So who's Josh Bella?" Edward asked as we walked up a flight of stairs.

"My ex boyfriend but if I'd of stayed in England we would still be together as long distance split us up."I replied I stumbled as I was so clumsy and Edward's arms caught me.

"Enjoy your trip?" Edward asked whilst trying not to laugh.

"Yeah it was tonnes of fun."I said sarcastically.

"I'm glad!" He replied

He laughed and we arrived in our history room, I took a seat next to Edward and the lesson began. After the boring maths lesson where I got seated next to an over helpful boy named Mike who had a baby face and hair with WAY too much gel in, I was just pleased to get to lunch. Edward didn't wait for me outside maths as it was near the cafeteria and I told him I could get there myself. As I was walking I saw Mike, Jessica and a blonde girl behind me talking, I started to speed walk but unfortunately they caught up with me.

"Oh my God Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jessica screamed like she hadn't seen me in a decade not a few hours.

"Hey Bella, I am Lauren and we were wondering if maybe you wanted to sit with us for lunch? Maybe get Edward over too?"

Ugh Jesus using _me_ the new girl to get to Edward? I mean he was gorgeous but he didn't have an ego so surely they could talk to him themselves?!

"Er I think I'm ok today thanks." I said going into the cafeteria.

"Excuse me lots of people want to sit with us but YOU the new girl turns down an invitation on your first day?"

"Yes that is correct, now excuse me I would like to sit with some people who don't want me for more attention and are actually interested in me." I barged past Jessica and her fake self and went to find Alice and Edward.

As I approached there table Emmett held up a sign, which read

BELLA! OVER HERE WE HAVE FOOD!

I giggled and walked over.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Bella!" Rosalie said inviting me to sit in the middle of her and Alice.

I sat down then got out my phone I had 3 unread messages. One was off my mother; one was off Josh and another off Daisy.

My mum had sent me a lovely text asking how my day was going and if I was settled in the house. Josh had just sent me one saying how much he missed me and Daisy had sent me a three page report on how school went that day.

"What was that with Jessica and Lauren before Bella?" Asked Rosalie whilst Emmett, Edward and Jasper were engrossed in a conversation about monkeys wrestling.

"Well they wanted me to sit with them but only to get more attention so I turned them down then Jess got really in my face and bitchy so I just barged past to find you guys." I replied to Rosalie.

Rosalie's beautiful face turned bright red and she hit the table.

"What exactly did she say Bella?"

Oh shit what had I started here? I mean I was just telling her what did happen. I had known Rosalie for approximately 4 or 5 hours and she was already treating me like her best friend.

"Babe calm down its just Jessica!" Emmett said to Rosalie.

Rosalie puffed out her cheeks and then nodded.

"Your right it is JUST Jessica the little..."

Alice interrupted her, "So Bella show us a picture of Josh!"

I flicked through my phone and saw a nice one of us two, in the woods with his dog. Alice smiled as soon as I passed her the phone then she showed Rosalie then she grinned at the guy with the wild blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and perfect smile. In the picture he was wearing black skinny jeans and a sky blue t-shirt which had a smiley face on.

"Ooo he is hot Bella!" Rosalie muttered

"Err excuse me? Mr Hottie of the year sitting right here." Emmett said outraged.

I burst out laughing but Emmett didn't find it funny.

"Aw Emmy bear, I didn't mean he was as hot as you or anything I meant he was cute?" Rosalie was trying her hardest to save herself.

"I know you didn't babe!" He gave Rosalie a cute kiss on the cheek then turned back to me.

"Call him Bella!" Emmett winked.

"Yeah call him Bella." Jasper and Edward said.

"FINE I'll call him! God." I muttered.

Alice passed me back my phone and I found his number and rang it after about three rings he answered.

"Hello?" He said, he sounded a bit bored.

"Hey it's me." I replied.

I put the phone on loudspeaker as they were all crowding around me.

"Bella! I have missed you so much hun."

"I've missed you too, how's everything?"

"Good, but with you it would have been better you?"

Rosalie and Alice both mouthed aw, Emmett, Jasper and Edward mimed being sick.

"Yeah everything is great. I'll ring you later ok, I'm in school oh I have just thought you ring me later."

"Ok babe." Josh sounded disappointed

"Bye I miss you like crazy and I wish we were still in the garden." I laughed at him. The garden was our favourite place to hang out as it was my house garden so he could get food.

"Bye, miss you I wish I had stayed with you." I hung up.

"Bella! He is so cute, why aren't you still together?" Asked Alice.

"Well he is about five thousand miles away and I wanted to make a clean break no relationships to tie me down." I winked.

I had a sandwich and a drink then Edward asked me a question,

"Who have you talked to so far?"

"Well I sit next to Mike in maths," I pulled a face. "He already seems like a man whore and I have only talked to him for an hour. Jessica and Lauren have also quizzed me about my life so far, um these boys I think their names are Tyler and Eric well they were ok but a bit hmm how should I put it? Full of themselves."

Edward burst out laughing.

"Well you have met some of the "popular crew,"" He did the popular crew in air quotes. "Oh and you have met Jess and Lauren they are a tad obsessed with me." He pulled a face obviously not impressed.

I smiled and took a sip of my cherry coke that Alice had bought me and then the bell rang. Great I had only been here a day and I already dreaded the bell.

I made it through a day of school and couldn't wait to get home, but when I got in Alice's car Rosalie was also sitting there.

"We're coming to your house is that ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Erm yeah but you know just let yourselves in next time."

"Don't worry Bella we will." Alice chirped back.

Wow I couldn't wait to hear what Cassidy said about my new friends.

**AN: Hope you like it! :) Thanks for the reviews I have received and the story favourites and stuff :D. Please review I do reply! ;] Umm so yeah! Who has seen new moon? I have I saw it Friday and I thought it was amazing!! It is all I have been talking about! ;] Why are Rob and Taylor so hot please?!?! Even though I am team Edward I still love a bit of Jacob. ;) Thanks for reading and please review. Oh and by the way I am sorry there is so much speech in this chapter I just needed to introduce Josh and stuff.**


	4. Who invited them?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of this it ALL belongs to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer.**

This chapter is dedicated to Iris Cullen 13, tiffybooCX, TwilightSupaFan1 (thanks for reviewing the last chapter), anyone who story favourite and alerted this and my best friend Georgie who read over this. :]

Chapter Playlist: Four Kicks-Kings of Leon and Chelsea the Summer Set I love these songs. ;]

Alice parked her Porsche in the garage next to my dad's Mercedes and Cassidy's brand new Bentley with tonnes of accessories. I bet she was so happy when Charlie told her how much he was going to be earning. We went into the hall and dumped our bags when we were greeted by the one and only Cassidy.

"Bella, why are they here? You didn't ask if you could bring them round did you?"

Any other parent wouldn't have made a big issue out of this just my lovely step mother.

"Well they are staying for dinner."

"WHAT?"

"Well it's not like you cook anyway."

Me, Alice and Rosalie all ran up the stairs giggling whilst Cassidy stood there speechless.

"Bitch." I muttered as I opened my bedroom door.

"Bella I wouldn't take you as the pink and fluffy type of girl." Alice said.

"I'm not, Cassidy got here first and did this," I said pointing around the room. "I'm doing it again at the weekend do you want to help me?" I asked them both.

"Yeah!"They both screamed.

"Ok then. Umm what shall we do now?" I asked.

They both ran into my wardrobe, so I took it that they wanted to look at my clothes so I followed them. I stumbled over a box I hadn't unpacked yet and laughed when I saw Alice studying my clothes and Rosalie my shoes and jewellery. I sat on my window seat until Alice called me.

"Bella? Who's is this?" She asked holding up a shirt of Josh's.

I sighed, and smiled. "Josh's."

"Oh my God! Did you guys do it?" She screamed.

"Shhh Cass is downstairs!"

"But you did do didn't you Bella!" Rosalie whispered.

I went bright red and nodded. I couldn't believe I was telling them this I had known Alice for a few days and Rosalie for even less and they already knew most things that had gone on in my sixteen (nearly seventeen) years on earth.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

Hey I've gotta lot to say to you. Yeah I've got a lot to say. It was my favourite song by paramore so of course it had to go as Daisy's ringtone.

"Hey Daisy!"

"Hello my fabulous Bella. How are we today?"

"Good and yourself?"

"I'm fine but I miss my best friend and our little inside jokes and everything you know babe."

"Ha-ha you really don't know how cheesy you sound, but I miss you too."

"When are you coming to visit me?"

"Christmas I think or New Year because I'm going to see my mother."

"Bella! That's like two months away I can't survive until then." I rolled my eyes

"You'll live. Anyway what time is it over there?You won't survive if you don't get any sleep."

"Two in the morning. Anyways I'll be on messenger tomorrow because I'm wasting my international minutes talking to you now so I'll talk to you tomorrow hopefully."

"Ok."

"Bye Bell"

"Bye Daisy chain."

I hung up then went back to Alice and Rosalie; they had put my clothes back into the wardrobe.

"Thanks." I smiled then Alice grinned.

"Bella can we go to my house please, not that your house isn't lovely or anything it's just my mom is..."

"A bit nicer than Cassy?" I winked then said, "Sure we can."

"Ok let's go!" Rosalie shouted.

--------

I gasped as we walked into the Cullen's grand hallway; I smiled as I heard the voice of Edward Cullen arguing with Emmett. I followed Alice and saw the guys sitting on a cream sofa and Jasper was also there sitting in a leather arm chair watching them argue quietly laughing to himself.

"...and you never do the dishes or tidy up after yourself so why should I let you play on this?" Edward said pointing to the Xbox.

"Edward you sound like mom." Alice laughed.

" I thought you were going to Bella's?" Emmett asked.

"It's friendlier here plus we actually wanted food not burned crap that Cassy makes." I replied smiling.

"Wow, you really don't like her do you Bella?" Edward asked with curiosity in his voice.

"No she married my dad for money and she tried to stop me from seeing my mum when I lived with them in London plus she tries to be twenty two not thirty seven you should see her bills at the end of the month." I said as I sat down next to Edward.

"Jasper can you put my iPod on please?" Alice asked.

Jasper put it on and then and then Chelsea by The Summer Set came on **(AN: I love this song! LISTEN TO IT!! :D)** and Alice went to the middle of the floor and dragged me and Rosalie up to and we all started jumping around. Edward and Emmett joined in too and then Jasper did we we're laughing as well so it was more like we were having a nervous breakdown.

Alice screamed "LET ME GET MY CAMERA!" then she ran off.

Emmett started break dancing even though it wasn't that type of song. Rosalie grabbed my hand and we put them in the air and started jumping, I couldn't believe we were doing this so randomly. Alice came back and got a picture of me and Rosalie then us girls then all of us together. Then the song ended so Alice decided we had done enough dancing then led me upstairs to her room Edward winked at me,

"Good luck."

"What?!" I called as Alice led me away.

"That's all I'm saying Bella."

I began to worry what was she going to do to me? Rosalie also ran off and then came back with boxes of makeup.

"Bella! We're going to make you over!" Alice grinned, I frowned.

"What? I thought I looked fine."

"You do but me and Alice want to get to know you better!" Rosalie said taking my other hand and dragging me into Alice's bedroom, it was huge. It had the four poster bed in the middle of the room then she had a huge wall of paintings and abstract photographs I assumed she had taken then she had another one which I took as the fashion wall which had tonnes of framed pictures of clothes and framed magazine covers. Then she had five little rooms coming off the main one, one was had racks of clothes in, another just shoes, in another she had a couch, TV, a mini fridge and a pop corn maker then one had a huge dressing table in with a giant mirror and then the rest just had books and other things in.

"Wow this room is amazing Alice!" I shouted.

"Thanks, I did it mostly myself but Esme helped me a tad." She laughed then took me into the room with the big dressing table.

What had I just got myself into?

**AN: Well did you like it? :] Bella and Edward are going to be together soon! Bella just needs to receive a visit from a certain someone! I know this chapter was kind of crap but the next chapter has some fighting with Cassidy, some flirting from Mike and a huge house party AND a game of truth or dare and that is all I'm going to say ;D.I hoped you listened to both of the songs. Now I'm going to talk about new moon, I have seen it more than once and I have to say it gets better every time, have you seen Taylor Lautner? I mean ooft!!!! They did such a great job! :] Now one last thing I need fan fictions to read so if you could send me the names of some that would be BRILLIANT: D I do review everything I read. :D**

**Please review, I will be very happy and your next update will be a lot quicker! :D**


	5. Getting ready

**AN: Thanks to,**** thehappygoth, Iris Cullen 13 and Lauren S (sorry I can't remember your last name ;]), anyone else who reviewed and anyone who favourited or put this on alert. The links of the clothes in this chapter will be on my profile so if you want to check them out? Sorry this is late! I was banned off MY own laptop and was extremely close to losing my ticket to paramore! Stupid dad:|!! Anyway enjoy; D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight it ALL belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Playlist: Girls do what they want The Maine**

**Santa Stole My Girlfriend The Maine.**

**Don't dance 3OH!3**

**She Takes Me High We The Kings**

**I love all of these songs and the bands! Listen to them. :D**

A week of school flew by I was still the girl everyone stared at when I answered a question or even walked into the room, I learned to ignore it now even though I wanted to go up to them and ask them what their problem was. It was a Saturday and tomorrow it was the worst day of the year, my birthday. I knew most people liked birthdays but I wasn't most people, I just generally hated them ever since I was a child I hated birthdays. I avoided telling Alice until a teacher on Wednesday, looked at a one of my forms and wished me a happy birthday for next week. Alice kind of went crazy,

"BELLA! WE ARE SOOO HAVING A PARTY FOR YOU!" She screamed when we got out of our last lesson, English.

"Alice," I quickly thought up an excuse. "I hardly know anyone why would they come to my birthday?!"

"People will come as they know me, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper AND some people just want the attention and I'm a legendary party host!"

That was how we ended up trolling around the mall looking for those red paper cups Alice was desperate to have. Emmett was behind me, Alice and Rose, carrying food and the outfits Alice had bought me.

"Alice! Can we please go?!" I asked.

"NO not until we find these red cups."

"Alice we are NOT going to find these red cups!" Rosalie told Alice she got Emmett to ring Jasper.

Alice walked into the next store; I stayed outside with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper would you tell her we aren't going to find the red cups!" Rosalie said down the phone fiercely.

"Well I'm ringing you as you're the only one who can control her when she has her mind set on something!"

"Why I need her to go? Well here are the reasons, It's half eleven, I need to pick up Bella's present, get ready, get my sister from the bloody airport, get the cake and go over to the Cullen's and help them set up! THAT'S WHY I NEED TO GO!" She shouted down the phone.

Me and Emmett quietly laughed, and then Rosalie gave us a look that said, shut the hell up or walk home so we stopped laughing pretty quickly. Alice came out of the shop grinning and carrying four brown paper bags. She had found her desired red cups.

"Doesn't matter now Jasper she's found the cups see you later."

Rosalie gave Emmett his phone back and took his hand.

"Right we're going now Alice so unless you want to walk home I suggest you come with us." Rosalie said as she walked off.

I gladly followed as did Alice who was now grinning and twirling as we walked back to the car.

-------

"So Bella, Excited for your party?" Alice asked as I was putting on my mascara.

I was sitting on the edge of a white leather arm chair in an outfit that cost more than my plane tickets here; I had a mirror on my lap doing my makeup whilst Alice did my hair. Rosalie was coming in ten minutes and the rest of the guests two hours. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were down stairs putting most of the furniture into the garage. The Cullen's being the Cullen's they had two garages one which had nothing in. Esme and Carlisle were going out but said they would be back if there was any fighting. I thought it was nice of them to lend their house to their children for a party the hostess didn't even want to have.

"Sort of, but these shoes are death traps." I said pointing at the midnight blue sky scraper heels she made me wear.

"Come on they show off your lovely legs and that dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed pointing at the navy dress with dark blue sequins sewn into the top part of the dress.

"I suppose but Alice I can pick my own clothes out you know."

"I know but you look hawwttt," Alice screamed. "Now let me re curl the ends of your hair to give it a bit more oomph." She took my hand and sat me back on the couch and started on my hair whilst I sat there patiently reading OK!

Rosalie came through the door about five minutes later.

"Hey!" She said as she closed the door of Alice's huge bedroom.

"Whoa Rose you look fine tonight gurl." Alice winked.

Rosalie was wearing black tights with a purple knee high dress with black patent leather shoes and her long blonde hair had a purple bow with a diamond in the middle and she also had two necklaces on with a black heart and a silver one which I assumed was from Tiffany's and a another golden heart which looked like a locket.

"Bella hunny you're a stunner, happy Birthday for tomorrow!" Rosalie half hugged me as Alice was still curling my hair.

"Thanks you look gorgeous Rosalie, don't remind me!"

"I will remind you darling it's your seventeenth birthday tomorrow and you're going to forget the fact you hate birthdays and party your ass off," Rosalie grinned "Can I do your nails and the rest of your make up?"

"Sure." I smiled and Rosalie squealed and ran off.

Half an hour later I was finished, I looked into the mirror and my hair was absolutely gorgeous Alice had done something with my hair which I would never be able to do myself it was really curly at the ends and then she had the rest of it magically straight. Rose had highlighted my chocolate coloured eyes brilliantly with the green eye shadow and my nails were perfectly manicured, I couldn't believe that they had done all of this in half an hour!

"Bella you're a little stunner!" Alice squealed.

Alice was wearing a classic black dress which had a silver belt in the middle with gold heels and a diamond necklace and earrings. She had a sweeping side fringe and a bun in her hair and in the bun it had lots of little diamond stars in.

"Thanks guys!" I gave them both a hug.

"Photo time!" Alice squealed.

"Alice what is it about you and pictures?" Rosalie asked laughing.

"Well," Alice said whilst opening her camera case. "When we are old and I will hopefully be Mrs. Alice Whitlock we will want to remember times like this now smile Rosalie!"

Alice took several pictures of us then finished doing the music playlists, Rose went and helped Esme in the kitchen and I stayed with Alice doing the music about an hour later the doorbell rang.

"Bella its show time!" Alice grinned.

**AN: I've decided that I'm going to the house party in the next chapter because this one would go on forever! ;D This chapter was a bit of bonding time for them as I thought they were friends very quickly! The next chapter will have Edward point of view and mike's point of view as well as Bella's! ;D The links of the clothes in this chapter will be up on my profile so if you want to have a look? Again I'm sorry about this being late and please review. :D**


	6. The Party

**AN: Thanks to xEmmaxSophiex, Roza202,Iris Cullen 13, and the people who favourited and alerted this: D and also my Tom and the lovely Georgie for helping me write my Christmas cards ;P and Tom for cheering me up with my surprise gift and our little crazy day ;D I love you and Georgie! :] By the way I know I said she was 17 in chapter 3 but I made a mistake!! She's turning seventeen! I am so sorry!!! :|.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight it ALL belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter Songs:**

**What You Do to Me by We the Kings **

**Pressure Paramore**

**The Consequence You Me at Six (They were amazing when I went to see them and paramore :D)**

Me, Alice and Rosalie went downstairs I stood by the door with Alice whilst Rose ran off to get the music started and she got Emmett and Jasper dancing whilst Edward stood against the wall shaking his head and laughing at Emmett's head banging to You me at six.

Jessica, Mike, Lauren and the "popular" group arrived first, Jess giggled and gave me a hug and a present the rest casually handed me a gift and ran off to the "dance floor" which was just where Emmett had stuck lights and the IPod dock next to. Jessica had a short green dress on which looked like it was made of plastic; Lauren also had a short black dress on with red heels.

"Sluts." Alice whispered taking the random gifts I probably would never use off me and putting them on the side.

"Why the hell did you invite them then?" I asked.

"To get other people to come because if you say the populars are going then everyone will want to be there it's like the shepherds and they are the sheep."

"What are we?"

"The rebellious sheep." Alice said looking quite proud of this.

"Err okay then Alice." I took a step away from her.

"There's Angela, Ben, Tyler and some other people Bella!"

Alice greeted them and they all smiled at me and Tyler told me how great I looked and gave me a hug, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking at me smiling he was leaning against the stair case and looking in my direction, Alice was talking to Angela so I decided to go over to Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted as I made my way across the dance floor which I noticed had filled up quickly as Alice had just left the door open; she was now dancing with Jasper.

"Hello." I said really not wanting to talk to Mike

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, he didn't wait for a reply he just pulled me towards him and took my hands.

"I suppose." I muttered

"You don't know how hot you look tonight Bella!" Mike said with a sly smile on his face.

"Uh thanks?"

"You're welcome. So..."

He carried on this awkward conversation with me answering with one word answers, Edward saw me and he gave me a surprised look. I carefully waved him over with my hand and Mike didn't have a clue what I was doing. I think he was too interested in what his hands were doing on my waist. Edward came over and came behind me.

"Do you mind if I dance with Bella now?" Edward said to Mike.

"Actually..." Mike replied looking angry.

"Good. Come on Bella." Edward cut Mike off and took my hand then led me away from Mike into the middle of the dance floor.

"Thanks Edward!"

"It's fine. You look amazing tonight Bella."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

Edward was wearing a plain white shirt with dark skinny blue jeans with Nike shoes on. His bronze hair was in a casual array of spikes and his green eyes were sparkling.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

He put his arms around my waist and I swayed in time with the music the song playing was disturbia by Rihanna. He put his head on my shoulder and whispered,

"Mike's staring at us like we have three heads."

"I know I'm just going to get a drink I'll be right back!" I wondered over to the kitchen where Alice had placed her sacred red cups and poured myself some diet coke, Mike came behind me.

"Hey! Why did you leave me to go dance with that idiot?" Mike asked clearly confused and angry.

He seriously thought he was it.

"Well he happens to be my friend and seeing as it's my party and also I'm a free person I don't belong to you!" I said then I stormed out and sat on the couch.

"Bella, I didn't mean to annoy you I was just curious." Mike said looking down.

"Fine."

"Do you want to dance? I swear I won't do anything!"

I sighed, he obviously wasn't going to go away until I danced with him properly so I agreed, he took me to the middle of the dance floor quite clearly so Edward could see. He again wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands in the air and shook my hips in time with the yeah yeah yeah's track that was playing. We danced for a few more songs but then Mike suddenly pinched my bum.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed at him. Everyone turned around, Mike stood there grinning, I ran into the kitchen angry and upset.

Edward came over to me as did Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

Edward asked me,

"Bella? What the hell did he do to you?"

"He pinched my bum ..." I said but then Edward stormed off.

The next thing I heard was,

"Don't you dare touch her again." It was Edward.

I walked with Alice back into the lounge where the dance floor was and everyone was standing around Mike and Edward.

"What if I do what are you going to do to me?" Mike asked with a taunting smile.

Edward punched Mike then kicked him. Everyone started screaming,

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT."

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" I screamed at them, I pulled them away from each other and then ran off with every pair of eyes in the room on me.

**AN: I Hope you liked it! Sorry it's not very long but I couldn't drag a party on forever ;D. I'm sorry it's late but on Tuesday I went to my school's Christmas service (It's compulsory ;D) and on Wednesday I went to see the amazing Paramore and You me at Six! They were so good! Then on Thursday I went shopping for presents for my family I got the most awesome things ;D. Anyway I'm sorry it's late; D. I've finished school now for Christmas holidays so updates should be more often as I only have one piece of homework! XD So I hope you liked it and please review! Tell me what your favourite part was please! :] Thanks for reading! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to xEmmaxSophiex, HyperAmii, crazyperson17,**** Iris Cullen 13 and xxxIxLovexReadingxxx and thank you for alerting and favourite this it means a lot. :] ****Dedications: Tom for making me walk through the bloody hailstones which were the size of golf balls:'D. Well it's so cold and it's snowy and icy outside. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight it belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

**Songs:**

**Crushcrushcrush- Paramore**

**Misery Business- Paramore**

**Girls freak me out- The summer set**

**H****eads will roll- Yeah Yeah Yeahs. **

I got up the next day with a splitting headache even though a sip of alcohol didn't pass my lips and Cassidy screaming at me to come down and open the presents off everyone. I got a text off Alice saying,

Me, Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Edward want to see you today do you plan on going out or shall we come to your place? Text back love ya.

I couldn't be bothered with going out today especially as I had a headache and I was in to be shouted at by Alice seeing as I left the party as soon as Edward punched Mike. I had all the presents everyone had given me in the living room as I took them from the side as I went out. I was very pissed off with Edward as he felt the need to sink down to Mike's level. I went downstairs to find the half of the sofa covered in presents wrapped in silver or pink.

"Err I thought we said no presents?" I said to Cassidy and Charlie who were sitting in the next room.

"Happy Birthday Bells, "Charlie said and then said, "Well I'm going to work now have a good day Bella and make sure you open your presents. Oh and ring your mum to say thank you and I suppose she wants to talk to you."

I was surprised as my dad usually took the day off on my birthday when I lived with my mum and we would go shopping or something! Cassidy looked at me and said,

"Happy Birthday, I'm going shopping now bye."

Great I was all by myself on my own Birthday; I suppose spending it with Cassidy would have been worse! I decided that I would ring Alice once I had got a shower, got changed and done my makeup.

I was sat on the decking in purple shorts and a white t-shirt, I had my hair down and I had mascara, eye liner and lip gloss on. I was lying on a white sun bed overlooking the pool Cassidy had insisted on having. I hadn't opened the gifts I didn't want; I decided I would wait until Alice and co had arrived. I had rang my mother and thanked her for them and lied when she asked if I liked them because I hadn't opened them. Luckily she changed the subject to her new boyfriend who she said was the nicest guy she had met.

I texted Alice back with,

Come round to my place, you can help me open my presents then maybe we can hit the beach. I'm not in the best of moods to come and cheer me up! Love ya xx

Alice said they would be round in half an hour so I kept myself busy by painting my nails a hot pink colour and then changing into a pink sundress. About twenty five minutes later I heard the door bell ring about seventy times.

"IM COMING, I'M COMING, I'M COMING, EMMETT STOP RINGING THE DOORBELL!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs and to the door.

I opened the door and saw Alice with an armful of presents, Emmett with a grin on his face and Jasper and Rose were also grinning from ear to ear but Edward had a sort of embarrassed look on his face.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" They all shouted.

Emmett picked me up and put me over his shoulder, I was screaming,

"Emmett! I feel sick! Emmett put me down. EMMETT PUT ME DOWN OR GET OUT."

He put me down, everyone burst out laughing.

"So Bella where are these presents?" Alice asked.

"In the lounge, go in. I just want a drink anyone want one?"

"ME!" Everyone cried out.

I nodded and went into the kitchen, Edward was following me, I went to the fridge with him standing in the door way. I got out six cokes and then went to go out. Edward grabbed my wrist and said.

"Bella Why are you so angry with me?" He dropped my wrist and looked really sad.

I took a deep breath and said,

"Because you felt the need to hurt Mike when in fact I was safe and well, ok he did something extremely rude and you shouldn't do it to any women. I was angry and annoyed with him and I could have easily sorted that out myself but you ended up sinking to Mike's level to 'take care of me' that's why I'm angry with you Edward."

"Bella, he shouldn't touch you like that. You barely know him and I thought I was helping you by doing something. I'm sorry Bella."

His dazzling green eyes made me melt inside so I had to forgive him.

"Fine but don't go hitting anyone again for me clear?"

"Clear Miss Swan, now how about I take you out tonight? Somewhere really special to show I am really sorry? I'll get a big birthday cake?"

"Sure. We're going the beach after I've opened my gifts."

"Ok I'll pick you up at eight?" He asked.

"Ok, we better go and give them these drinks as there getting warm." I winked and then went into where everyone was sitting and gave out the cokes.

I noticed Alice had put her presents on the sofa too. Well I had better get started if we were going to go the beach.

After opening a pretty new bag, a tiffany charm bracelet (which my mum had bought me even though I said no freaking presents!), a gorgeous picture of me, Rose and Alice in a best friends frame, a new perfume, a pair of vans and a pair of converse, new jeans, new t-shirts, a new digital camera and photo shop (these were off Charlie and Cassidy) and five gift cards, makeup and a load of tat off Jess and crew. I was finally done with opening them, Daisy sent me a text half way through wishing me a Happy Birthday and that my present was on the way. We decided we would go the beach for a bit so I got a few towels, sun cream and a bikini for myself as Rose and Alice already had one. Emmett got food out of the kitchen then we set off for the beach.

---

_Edward's pov_

I couldn't believe I was going out with Bella tonight! She looked stunning last night and I didn't understand why she cared about Mike getting hurt but I guess that was one of Bella's qualities she cared about everyone even douches like Mike. I sat and watched her play volleyball with Alice, Rose and Jasper. Emmett went to get ice creams even though he had crisps and sandwiches from Bella's house yet he was still hungry. She looked so hot in her sky blue bikini, it hugged her beautiful figure, her mahogany hair was blowing everywhere and she was smiling her beautiful smile. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her and look after her but she didn't even know I liked her like that, maybe she did and she didn't return the feelings so she didn't mention it. Either way it was torture watching her as much as talk to other guys. I hoped tonight was going to be a good night and help me show her I wanted to be so much more than friends.

I turned around to see a group of girls waving and giggling at me basically acting like bimbos for my attention. I didn't like girls like that I liked girls with intelligence like Bella and the fact she didn't dumb down to talk to guys.

Emmett came back with the ice creams, he had already eaten his and I think he was eyeing Rose's. Bella came and sat with me on the sun bed with her strawberry ice cream. I had a mint chocolate chip it wasn't my favourite but Alice wanted the vanilla one I had got so I let her have it.

"Where are you taking me tonight Edward?" She asked putting on puppy dog eyes.

"It's a surprise." I was taking her to Summer Setting, it was one of the best restaurants around but I only wanted the best for Bella.

"Edwarrrrdddddd please tell me!" She begged whilst licking her ice cream.

"Well," I watched her face light up, "We're going to Mc Donald's."

She stuck her tongue out at me then said,

"Are we going somewhere posh? Because if we are I need to put the right clothes on."

"It is formal and rather posh Bella but you look fine in anything Bella." I winked.

"Your sooo not funny." She said then walked off to Alice's car.

I was so looking forward to tonight.

**Well did you like it? Please review you will make me so happy they always do and thanks for them! I did an Edward pov for the first time it was so much harder than writing a Bella one! Have you guys been listening to my song suggestions? If not they are so awesomely good and you should have a listen! ;D The next update will probably be Christmas Eve. So thanks for reading and please review! PLEASE!!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Grace x **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so freaking sorry that this is so late!! I know it's like two months into the year but still I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and I hope you have an amazing 2010!!!**** Thanks so much to: crazyperson17, fluffypants, Iris Cullen 13 and the people that favourited or alerted this. **

**Songs:**

**Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls.**

**Fireworks – You me at six**

**Hot mess- Cobra Starship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of this it ****ALL**** belongs to the mighty Stephenie Meyer. **

_Bella's Pov._

I was applying my make-up when Alice rang me,

"Hello?"

"BELLA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I MEAN WE ARE BEST FRIENDS NOW AND WELL FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER THESE KINDS OF THINGS!!" Alice screamed down the phone.

"Alice chill, what are you talking about?" I asked even though I knew full well what she was talking about.

"Your date with my twin brother is what I'm talking about."

"He asked me to go out tonight in my kitchen this afternoon then we went the beach and then now I'm at home getting ready when exactly was I supposed to tell you? And it's not a date Alice!"

"I don't know any time and it is a date otherwise he would have invited us all."

"Ok whatever you say. I have to go now so I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"You have to tell me and Rosalie _**everything **_and by the way have a great evening bye."

"Bye."

I hung up; I wondered how Alice knew I was guessing Edward told her. I was a bit nervous about seeing Edward and I didn't know why. I was wearing a knee length black dress; it had a bow at the top and sequins sewn down the middle. I had my bracelet my mother had bought me on with a silver chain that had a small star on. My shoes were grey patent leather heels that were way too high. I was still home alone; I was going to leave a note on the fridge explaining where I was.

It was five to eight and Edward was picking me up at eight so I decided to go and write that note on the fridge. I quickly scribbled out a note on the back of the food list on the fridge,

Gone out for a meal with Edward Cullen (you know Carlisle Cullen's son?) won't be back until late ring me if you need me. Bella.

I heard the bell ring, I grabbed my navy blue clutch which was lying on the sofa and went to answer the door.

I opened the door to see Edward standing there with a bouquet of roses. His beautiful green eyes were sparkling and his bronze hair was its usual mess. He was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of black trousers with a pair of black shiny shoes. He looked... gorgeous. Whoa did I just call Edward gorgeous? I mean he was attractive but I only liked him as a friend didn't I?

"Well hello Miss Swan and don't you look fantastic tonight." He said whilst handing me the roses.

"Why hello Mr. Cullen you look dashing yourself and thank you for the roses." I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Ready to go?" He asked politely

"Yes, where are you taking me?"

"You will have to wait and see."

"Please tell me?" I said whilst getting into his car. It was a silver Volvo.

"We are going to Summer Setting, I..." He began but I cut him off.  
"Summer Setting as in the restaurant which is always splattered across various magazines, Edward it is extremely expensive, why are you spending this money on me?"

He looked at me angrily,

"Bella, it's your birthday and since you had a lousy party yesterday down to me and it seems like everything isn't great with your dad and Cassidy so I thought I would treat you by going somewhere nice Bella. Don't you see how much everyone loves your company and your an amazing friend to have and I'm sure we will all be friends for a pretty long time so stop thinking that you're not worth it because you so are."

Wow I didn't think that I meant that much to anyone not a person I had known for a week.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled then turned to look out of the window.

"Now, Bella what's your favourite colour?"

"Hmm it changes on a regular basis; it is orange at the moment."

We arrived at summer setting; when the car stopped Edward rushed round and opened the door which surprised me.

"Thank you Edward." I flashed him a smile and he grinned back.

"You are welcome now you're not going to worry about the price of anything or how you look as you look beautiful tonight Bella and you're going to enjoy your night."He said.

"I will not worry about anything, I don't stress when I'm in such good company." I winked.

We walked through the grand entrance and up to the podium where a hostess in a black dress with flat blue shoes was standing; she was very pretty even though she had fake hair way too much make up on.

"Hello do you have a reservation?" She asked politely

"Yes we do it's under Edward Cullen."

She flicked her hair then went to look in the black book that was on the podium.  
"Ok. Follow me Mr. Cullen." She winked and she shook her hips then started walking whilst shaking her hips. It was the funniest thing I'd seen a waitress do.

I started laughing but covered it with a cough and Edward rolled his eyes and then took my hand as we walked through the grand dining area. She took us into a corner which was far enough away from other diners that they couldn't listen to us. She put two menus on the table and smiled and walked away doing the same walk that she was doing before.

Edward pulled the chair out for me to sit on and then went to sit on the other side of the table. We awkwardly read through the menus in silence. Then a brown haired man who I assumed was our waiter came over.

He asked the usual would you like any drinks and what would we like to eat, I ordered a lasagne with salad and Edward ordered fish and chips. Edward was staring at me the whole time the waiter was there.

"Fish and chips?" I asked slightly amused as it was a dish so common to me in England.

"Yes. Now, what's your favourite band?"

I was puzzled why was he asking me these questions?

"All time low." I replied smiling.

The waiter came over placed our two cokes and water on the table and walked away.

"Favourite food?"

"Anything with pasta in."

I took a drink when my phone buzzed, I ignored it.

The questioning went on when I answered with one word he would ask me why he'd laugh if I told him a memory. Our food arrived and that was time he stopped with the questions. I ate my lasagne it was lovely and my salad was yum too. Edward ate his fish and chips extremely quickly and then got dessert menus.

"Dessert?" He winked.

"Yes please," I said. " IS THERE ANY CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES OR ANY FRUIT WITH CHOCOLATE?!?" I asked in quite a loud voice.

"Yes there is Bella."  
"! I'm obsessed with chocolate and fruit at the moment it's amazing!"

He laughed and said,

"Healthy Bella." He said sarcastically.

"It has fruit so therefore it is." I replied.

He ordered the fruit fondue for two and then he began the questions again but I stopped him and told him I wanted a turn. So I asked him all the questions he had asked me and I found out a lot about him.

We ate our dessert which mostly went on my dress which made me look like a three year old. Edward laughed at me until I told him he had some on his face which made him scowl. He paid which I was unhappy about considering the price of our little meal. Then he took my hand which I didn't mind him doing and took me to his car.

"Thank you Edward I had a great time tonight."

"Your welcome Bella." He said quietly and then he drove me back to my house.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He smiled his beautiful smile at me and said,

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will."

I walked up the path and waved when I opened the door. He drove off when I closed the door. Charlie and Cassidy still weren't in so I went upstairs and changed into my bed clothes and got my laptop out.

I emailed Renee telling her about some stuff even though I'd already spoken to her today. I also emailed Daisy telling her all about my 'date' with Mr. Edward Cullen. I was really tired so I quickly washed my makeup off, brushed my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I heard Charlie and Cassidy come in so I quickly shouted good night to them then I went and sat on my bed.

Edward was on my mind. I DON'T like him like that do I? Well I don't think I do. I put together an outfit for school tomorrow. It was my grey dress with a cardigan with my black flats. I got my bracelet and a hair brush and my straighters and my books beside my bag so it was all there before Alice picked me up.

I fell asleep pretty quickly. I dreamed of Edward.

**AN: I think this is pretty crap. :/ Again I'm sorry this took so long!! Please review and tell me what you think. :]**

**Grace x**


End file.
